Une jeune femme assez spécial !
by Kami-chan35
Summary: L'akatsuki embauche très jeune. La jeune Tomoé est élevé par cette organisation et doit trahir des personnes qu'elle prénomme 'ami' !
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Je me promenais dans la foret quand Aka sentit plusieurs ninjas en train de se battre. Je décide donc d'aller observer cette bataille. Il y en avait 4, une fille et trois garçons, un autre essayait d'aider les ninjas mais n'avait pas de bandeau. Le plus âgé était un ninja de la pluie et les trois autres étaient de Konoha. Ils devaient avoir un an de moins que moi ! Le blond fit tournoyer son chakra dans une main droite et fonça vers le vieux. Mais celui-ci avait une épée assez spéciale, comme un éclair en tant que lame ! La jeune ninja regardait le combat. Et le dernier ninja me faisait ressembler a quelqu'un. Mais qui ? C'est juste en entendant le vieux dire : « alors la rumeurs disait vrai ! Le survivant du clan Uchiha, le plus jeune est le plus mauvais ! ». Je suis descendu de ma branche et me rapprocha du combat.

-C'est le petit frère de Itachi-nee-san ! Laisse le tranquille !

- Qui es-tu ?

-Comment... Comment connais-tu mon frère ?

-Je me nomme Tomoé Fushiga, et je te conseille de m'écouter !

-Tu es bien prétentieuse !

-Je ne suis pas prétentieuse du tout, c'est juste que je sais que je suite aussi forte que toi ! AKA ! Maintenant !

Mon chère Aka sautais sur le vieux et se prend un coup d'épée (si on peut appeler ça comme ça !) mais ce n'était qu'un clone ! J'en profitai pour attaquer et pour prendre la fameuse épée dont il était si fier ! Je la lançai à la jeune ninja, qui me regardait d'un air surprise !

-Dit, sans ton petit jouet, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Tu... Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question !

- Itachi fait partit d'une organisation dont j'en fais partis depuis mon plus jeune âge ! Dit, pourquoi es-tu aussi négatif envers ton frère ?

-Il...

-En fait, je pense savoir, vous voulez vous en occuper, ou je le fais ! Disons que ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! Et puis, continuez ce que vous avez commencez !

-Ha... Haï ! Viens Idate-san !

-Ha... Haï Sakura-san !

Ils partirent, à part le jeune Uchiha !

-Dit, tu peux les suivre, tu sais !

-Non, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais sur mon frère !

-Ton frère ! Après le combat peut-être ! Yougan !

Je formais une mini vague de lave et la lançais sur le vieux Jounnin ! Il fut immobilisé et je m'approchai de lui doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres !

-Dit, tu veux mourir comment ? Vite ou lentement ?

-Je n'ai rien contre toi !

-Hum... Mais contre les jeunes de Konoha si !

-tu es de leur côté ?

-Je ne suis du côté de personne !

-Pourquoi alors ?

-J'avais envie !

-Nani !

-Bon !

Je fais quelques signes, la lave se liquéfis qui le fit hurlé (cause : c'est chaud !) puis je lui envoie un coup de pied qui le fait voltiger et tomber dans la rivière à contre-bas !

-Bon, bye ! Uchiha !

-Attend ! Et pour mon frère !

-tu les trouveras toi-même ! La vengeance ne rime à rien !

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois, mon « fiancé », son meilleur ami et une de ses prétendantes !

_Deux ans est passé depuis la dernière fois !_

Depuis, j'ai quelques missions par Pain ! En ce-moment, je pars pour une nouvelle mission : _Infiltrer Konoha pour récolter des __informations__ sur Kyuubi !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Deidara et moi sommes en train de marcher sur le chemin de Konoha. On cherchait comment on allait s'infiltrer, quand j'eus une idée.

Moi : J'ai une idée !

Deidara : C'est quoi ?

Moi : Tu te rappelle de la technique que j'ai inventé pour perdre la mémoire pour un moment et que personne ne pouvait me la redonner jusqu'à quand je vois une personne ou quelques chose que j'aurais choisis arrive et que ma mémoire me revient?

Deidara : Ouai, elle est pas mal, c'est vrai mais...

Moi : Et ben, je perd ma mémoire, et comme Sakura et autres ninjas de Konoha vont passer par ce chemin dans quelques heures, je l'utilise et comme ça je serai infiltré, vu qu'ils me prendront avec eux.

Deidara : Ok, vas-y, tout de suite.

Moi : Non, avant j'enlève les habilles de l'Akatsuki et je mets quelques choses au-dessus de ma bagues pour pas qu'on la reconnaisse.

Deidara : Bien, vas-y, et après perd ta mémoire ^^

Moi : Arrête de sourire bêtement.

Je me "déshabillais" je dis comme ça car j'enlève juste ma veste.^^'

Moi : Voilà, donc je vais dire que dès que je vois une personne de l'Akatsuki, je retrouve ma mémoire.

Deidara : si tu veux.

Je prononce ma technique et m'évanouis. Au début, il fut un peu inquiet, mais après il partit faire son rapport à Pain pour le moment. Il devait maintenant me surveiller sans que je le vois. Comme je l'avais dis, Sakura et autre ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent et me trouvèrent évanouis au milieu du chemin. Ils m'emmenèrent au village des feuilles où je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard. J'étais dans une chambre blanche (une infirmerie ?) où une jeune fille aux cheveux roses attendait près de mon lit. Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

- Hum...

- Ah ! Tu es réveillée ?

- Oui. Ou suis-je ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital de Konoha.

- A l'hôpital ?

- Oui, on t'as retrouvé sur le chemin qui menait à Konoha. On t'as ramenée, t'as examiner. Tu as perdu la mémoire, il paraît. Te souviens tu de quelques choses ?

- Pas trop, je me rappelle juste que je m'appelle Tomoe. Sinon, le noir total. Sumimasaï !

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave. Moi, je m'appelle Sakura.

- Sakura...

- Voilà ! Si tu veux, tu peux vivre chez moi, jusqu'à quand tu retrouve la mémoire.

- Si je ne vous dérange pas j'accepte.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, et puis si je te le demande, ça ne me dérange pas. BAKA !

- Sumimasaï.

Elle soupira. Je resta encore une journée qui me fut courte à l'hôpital. Elle fut courte car je ne me reposais rarement. Des jeunes de Konoha qui devait être chuunin, venait me rencontrer et en voulait savoir des choses sur nous. Dire que mon amoureux (Qui ?)les connais tous.

- Alors, moi c'est Naruto !

- Naruto...

Alors c'est lui. Le gars que je ne sais pas qui prenait pour son frère avant de partir d'ici.

- Oui ? Tu me connais ?

- Euuuh... j'ai l'impression de connaître ton nom mais le vide.

- Ah !

Le lendemain matin, je suivis Sakura dans le village de Konoha. Ce village est beau. Il est entouré d'une grande foret. Sur les falaises se trouvait les têtes des Hokages (bon, vous savez comment est Konoha ^^). On arriva devant une maison, on y rentra. Sakura salua une femme qui semblait être sa mère vu comment elle lui parle (bonjour m'man, je suis rentré avec Tomoe).

Elle me montra sa chambre qui allait être aussi la mienne. Puis après m'être changé (elle m'a passé de nouveau vêtement), nous sommes partit voir les autres ninjas.

On arriva près d'un groupe et si je me rappelle bien, c'était le point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Si les noms me reviennent de gauche à droite : Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Saï, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba et... Shino.

En nous voyant arrivée, ils sourirent. Hinata ne faisait que regarder Naruto qui lui, regardait Sakura à côté de moi. L'amour dans l'air.

- Oï, Sakura-chan, Tomoe-chan.

- Ohaéyô Naruto-kun.

Je lui renvoya son sourire, il a une aura sympathique autour de lui, et ça me contamine. Je les aime bien.

Pendant toute la semaine, se fut ainsi. Quand je connaissais le village et que tout le monde m'acceptais comme je suis, je fit la rencontre de deux ninjas qui me disaient des personnes de ma connaissance. En les voyant, toute ma mémoire revenus d'un seul coup, ce qui me fit un choc. Un des deux ninjas me reconnu et allait s'écrier de me voir au village quand il vit mon regard noir, il se tut. L'autre regardait son sensei qui avait 'peur' de moi. Il me disait quelqu'un mais qui ? Je me rappelais de lui plus tard quand son sensei lui parlait.

- Hidan-sama, qui est-ce ?

- Une vielle connaissance, Toshi.

Ce nom me fit sursauté. C'était Toshi. Mon jumeaux. Je lui sauta dans les bras, Hidan et Toshi ne comprirent rien.

- Toshi, Toshi. Tu vas bien, il ne t'as rien fait à part cette maudite marque. Oh !

- Euuuh... On se connait ? _Kunaï, Kunaï vite ! (pensée de Toshi)_

- baaah... Moi en tout cas, je crois. Pas toi, c'est normal.

- Hein ?

- tu lui as rien dit Hidan ?

- Mais... Je...

- Laisse tomber. Tu lui diras plus tard.

- Oui.

- Moi, je dois faire comme si je n'avais pas repris ma mémoire.

- Bien.

Ils partirent d'un côté et Sakura venait de l'autre.

- Tu les connais ?

- Euuuh... je ne sais pas, j'ai cru et en fait, je connais pas.

- Ah ! Heureusement.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Le mec aux cheveux gris me disais quelqu'un mais bon.

- J'ai eu la même chose.

On rigolait en allant vers notre maison. On parlait toujours avant de se coucher réellement, ce qui fait crier sa mère.

Tous les jours, nous allons voir Tsunade le matin. Elle nous dit ce que nous pouvons faire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle nous donna une chose pas prévu.

- Vous avez une mission.

- Et quoi comme mission.

Je sais je suis énervante.

- vous allez devoir trouver des traces et suivre l'Akatsuki en même temps qu'emmener un manuscrit au seigneur du feu.

En entendant le nom de mon organisation, j'eus un sursaut. Cette mission allait bousiller ma mission.

- Moi aussi ?

- Oui, Tomoe.

Je fis une moue. Je devais partir, ou que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Je suivis Sakura à contrecœur pour la porte principale du village. On passa à la maison pour prendre quelques provisions. On dit en revoir à toute l'équipe. Naruto vient avec nous. Cool (pas très envié).

On partit enfin du village. J'étais heureuse car j'avais une mission avec Sakura et Naruto et triste car le contenue ne me plaisait guère. On s'avançait de plus en plus loin du village. Le soir, on s'arrêta pour se reposer. Et la, c'était un supplice pour moi. Sakura parlait de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun me manque.

- ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Euuuh... je ne sais pas, tu as oublié que j'avais perdu la mémoire.

- Ah, oui zut. Bah, Sasuke-kun est un jeune homme qui était avec nous étant Genin, sauf que... (Elle s'attristait tout comme Naruto et moi -c'était pas pour la même chose-) il est partit avec Orochimaru (non, plus maintenant. Il est dans l'Akatsuki), il est partit. Mais bon, Sasuke-kun est beau, intelligent (vous connaissez Sakura, fan de Sasuke)

Je la laissais parler de mon amoureux, et me préparais à me coucher. Le dernier souvenir de mes pensées avant de tomber dans le sommeil était d'espérer de ne pas rencontrer un membre de l'Akatsuki. Je me réveillais par le soleil. Naruto dormait toujours mais Sakura prenait des branches pour un feu. Je l'aidais, des souvenirs heureux me revenais en mémoire : Sasuke au petit-déjeuner, Sasuke dormir... .

Sakura n'arrivait pas à allumer le feu donc je fis une technique de feu. Elle fut très étonnée en voyant cette technique (je sais, Sasuke à la même, mais... Je la connaissais avant qu'il arrive).

- Tu arrive à faire cette technique ?

- Hein ? Euuuh... oui, je crois.

Elle fit une tête moins étonnée quand Naruto se réveilla. On mangea un peu, et repris la route. Au début de l'après-midi, on croisa un membre de l'Akatsuki : Zetsu (en le voyant je pensais à : tout mais pas lui !)

Il me vit, et fut très surpris de ma grande compagnie.

- To...To...

Je lui envoyai un regard à la Uchiha et commença à préparer une de mes techniques de lave.

- Euuuh...

Naruto qui est très lent à la détente, et heureusement. Sakura elle aussi ne captait rien, tout allait bien (pour l'instant !).

- C'est un membre de l'Akatsuki, faites attention !

- Hein ?

- Baka ! Ça se voit qu'il fait partit de l'organisation, il a un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges. (Signé Sakura).

Je hochais la tête aussi honteuse (bouleversé, comme vous voulez) que Sakura. Naruto comprit un peu plus tard après l'explication. Je demandais donc à Naruto et Sakura de partir devant je les rejoindrais, je m'occupais de lui.

- Zetsu ! Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu, Ok ? Je suis en mission, je voudrais la continuer sans ennuie, tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Bien, tu pourras donc dire à Pain que ça se passe bien pour l'instant.

- Oui, pour l'instant.

Il partit et je rejoignis les deux 'amoureux'. Ils furent étonnés que le combat fût aussi rapide.

- Non, il a eu peur de moi, donc il partit.

Ils ne me crurent pas mais ne dirent rien. On continua le trajet. On arriva au palais du seigneur du feu le lendemain midi.

- Voici mon seigneur, un manuscrit de la part d'Hokage 5ème du nom.

- Bien le merci, les jeunes.

On resta un moment, le temps de prendre des provisions pour le retour. On dormit une dernière fois à l'hôtel. Sakura et moi sommes dans la même chambre.

- Sasuke...je...

Sakura me regarda pendant que je rêvais de mon Sasuke. Le lendemain, dans la salle de bain, elle me posait des questions.

- Cette nuit, je t'ai entendu parler de Sasuke. Tu le connais ? Tu as retrouvé la mémoire.

- Euuuh... bah, je ne sais pas, tu sais les rêves sont comme ça, je ne me rappelle pas, je ne le connais pas, bah... je crois.

Je fis comme si je réfléchissais. S'il me voyait, il serait mort de rire. Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu rire. Sourire oui, mais pas rire. C'est de famille.

En arrivant à Konoha, je repris mon habitude, je saute de toit en toit jusqu'à chez moi. Demain, Naruto et les autres vont fêter mon arriver. Ça fait déjà deux mois que je suis à Konoha. J'ai déjà fait plus, mais comme même c'est long.

Aujourd'hui, je vais aider Hinata, Naruto et Sakura à préparer la salle pour ce midi. Je ne voulais pas fêter le soir.

Des reviews, s'il vous plait ! :)


End file.
